


Murphy's Law & The Fundamental Constants

by OrdinaryThings



Series: How to Make Destiel A Thing 23 Times [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x01, Cas deserves better, Coda, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Fix-It of Sorts, I hated Dean so much in this episode, Kissing, Little Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 15, Sort of a translation, back and to the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: What the world has been teaching them through all this time is that, if anything can go wrong, it will go wrong, and Dean is just about to prove it.





	Murphy's Law & The Fundamental Constants

There is a universal law: _"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."_

Cas, Dean and Sam know that more than anyone else, but sometimes their imagination puts barriers that give space to surprises, as on this occasion.

Chuck was always someone whom Dean always knew they should not trust, and someone who represented the few drops of hope that Castiel carried for a greater purpose, for a world with only one meaning: love. So, seeing Him there, destroying its reality and demonstrating its obvious contempt, represented a total collapse for everything they believed true until that moment.

Cas is a mess. He barely has the strength in his arms to load Jack's body into the cemetery pantheon that seems safe, and he doesn't want to have to deal with what came next; Dean demonstrating that he can make any situation worse.

Sam gets it. Between the angel and his brother there is a tension that needs to be released, but their lives do nothing but dull and make excuses for never doing so. Having them together, in moments like these, results in a possible catastrophe, and definitely does not help at all.

Dean doesn't understand Cas, and is rude about it. Cas does not understand Dean, and does nothing to fix it.

All of that becomes a _hodgepodge_ that Sam and Belphegor - the new demon at their disposal - have to endure. However, the situation of living zombies and ghosts is a collective priority now.

When Sam leaves the Impala to look for the city Sheriff, and carry out his plans, he also feels certain that they can finally speak, and hopes with all his might that Belphegor keeps his mouth shut about it. But no, Cas leaves the Impala soon too.

"Cas" Sam stops him on the way back to the car, they just finished talking to the Sheriff. “What is happening between you two? I understand that this whole situation is quite stressful, but you can't leave it that way forever”

Cas makes himself available to insist that nothing happens, but he knows it is useless. So he just takes a look of resignation, and gets back on the Impala in silence. To which Sam also sighs resigned and joins the hunt again, which is victorious after Belphegor's spell.

Sam does not want to think about anything other than seeing the family they have helped happily safe, so he offers to accompany them to the School where they will be secure, hoping that this time, maybe they can talk.

And so it happens, although it is not ideal.

Dean approaches Cas, with all those of not ruining the situation more than it already is, but when he is barely ready to speak, the situation is imminent.

_If things can get worse ... they will get worse._

"You're good?"

Cas directs his gaze, which expresses nothing but tiredness and pain.

"Yes, but ..."

_"Good"_

_If Dean opens his mouth and can make a situation worse... He will._

"What's your problem, Dean?! Because if you think this solves something, let me tell you that it doesn't. If there is something you have to tell me, say so. But pretending that everything that happens does not matter, is one of the most simplistic arguments you have ever come with” Cas yells, completely drawing the attention of Dean, Belphegor and some curious passerby. “I've always been at your disposal, I always come when you call. So what bothers you so much?”

“You don't understand what this moment feels like! Knowing that your whole life was meaningless, that every second you spend, you are in the same maze in a game where it doesn't matter how much you give of yourself, because everything you do has no value at all!”

"Of course I do," Cas replies. "Every damn second by your side is like that."

And for the first time, Dean closes his mouth. Castiel gives him a furious, helpless look, and decides to turn and leave, only to be stopped by Dean's arm.

"Cas, come on ... I..."

The angel looks at him again, with the same displeased countenance, about to force Dean to release him when he suddenly leans down and, holding him by the neck, kisses him.

"Is it serious?!" exclaims the demon annoyingly.

But Dean ignores, deepening his kiss and using his free hand to put it on Cas's hips, who also follows the kiss with notorious enthusiasm. When the air becomes foolish, and Dean's eyes meet Cas' again, the concern for all their problems seems to finally heal.

"Is this an apology enough for you?" Dean whispers.

"Of course not," Cas replies with a smile. "But I will take it"

They both laugh in their closeness, and it is right there where Sam returns, watching in bewilderment as his brother holds the angel.

"What did I miss?"

Belphegor snorts annoyed in response.

_"Where do I begin?"_

And Sam sighs with relief, one less problem to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take the challenge (even tho nobody proposed it) of making a coda for each season 15 episode. So this is how it will start.  
Early apologies for some mistakes that could be found, English is not my native language, so help is well recieved, as well as love and kudos!


End file.
